A Change with Inspiration
by Miell
Summary: She lost inspiration and that is what she needed the most. Her senpai-tachi inspired her but it wasn't enough until the day where she met Ryoma. Not only Ryoma but a bunch of personalities that she's gonna meet. RyoSaku/FujiSaku (I'm not good with summaries) About her friendship and adventures , not so much about drama and a little bit romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please bear with me and my grammar, I'm not an English speaker. It may have some spelling and grammar error but I'll fix it when I find those errors. I've changed the settings into High School cause they were too young for romance, I guess? This story revolves around Sakuno and her tennis.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

She's Ryuzaki Sakuno, A High school student. Everyone admired her at school. What can you say, she's a beauty that matches her nice personality. She inspires others but inside, she lacks inspiration, but... She met him, also them.

 **"Sa-ku-no chan,"** Her bestfriend tomoka called her slowly as she hung herself to sakuno's shoulder.

 **"Tomo-chan, good morning."** She greeted tomoka, **"Hai hai, good morning."** tomoka greeted back as she broke her hug to sakuno.

Since the first day of school alot of boys have been greeting her,even girls. Who wouldn't get attracted by someone who has that porcelain doll look. **"Ne ne sakuno-chan, have** **you taken a liking by one of those boys who kept on sending you love letters."** She was asked by her bestfriend. She's been having a lot of love letters this past few days. **"I dont know, I'm not into relationship yet tomo-chan."** she answered,

They have now arrived to their room, waiting for their homeroom teacher to come and teach lessons. As the teacher arrived, Sakuno noticed a boy behind her teacher. **"Good** **morning class."** The teacher greeted and they greeted back. She was thinking that she probably knew who the boy was but can't really remember. **"As of today, we have a** **new transferee. Please introduce yourself,"** The boy stands infront with his poker face, looking like he wasnt interested at what was happening.

 **"I'm Echizen Ryoma, nice to meet you all."** He said and slightly bowed.

Something about him drove sakuno to take glances at him almost everytime. She just can't pinpoint where she had seen him.

* * *

It was now lunch break and she watches the boy as he leaves the room but tomoka blocked the back door. **"What you lookin' at ?"** She asked sakuno and looked behind her. **"Ah nothing, let's go have lunch tomo-chan."** She stood up and made her way to the rooftop where the two always take their lunches.

As they were eating their bento, tomoka started a conversation. **"I heard ryoma-sama is joining the tennis club, that would make him more awesome."** The girl squeled as she daydream ryoma playing tennis. **"Ah really?"** Sakuno said, hinting that she wasnt interested by the topic of her bestfriend.

 **"Mo.. sakuno-chan are you sick."** tomoka asked as to why she wasnt like her old self eventhough sakuno was always the quiet type. **"I'm not, it's just... ah let's not talk** **about this."** She said and closed her bento, she made her way to the railings of the rooftop facing the tennis courts.

She saw her new classmate ryoma playing a regular of the team. **"Ar-e?- Ryoma-samaaaa."** Tomoka screamed when she also saw ryoma playing. **"He's so awesome,"**

It's now crystal clear to sakuno. Ryoma was the one who saved her when she was getting cornered by some high school students. She remembers it, how she was amazed that she stared at him while those high school brats were barking nonsense at him.

The white hat and red racket were the ones why she recognized who he was.

 **"Wahh tomo-chan I'm late. See you later."** Sakuno sprinted her way out from the rooftop. She was mesmerized by him that she had forgotten her tennis practice. She thought to herself that her captain would make her do extra jobs. **"Mo... it's no use , I'm late and now I'm lost for about ten minutes."** she mumbled to herself. She has no sense of direction, thats why. **"I should just skip practice today."** she sighed before turning behind. There she was shocked to see one of her senpai.

 **"Sakuno-chan, skipping practice isn't good."** Her senpai said, **"Syusuke-senpai,"** she was just able to call him by his name. She had known him since she was still in middle school while syusuke was in high school. It's because he visited her house a lot of time with the captain of the boys' tennis team due to sakuno's grandmother being the coach. **"Let's go, I'll take you to the girls' tennis court."** He invited her with a smile,though he always smile. **"I'll just be a bother to your practice, syusuke-senpai."** She said, of course he's a regular on the team. He should be practicing by now but he saw sakuno getting lost. **"What are yo-,"** He was cut off when someone called him.

 **"Fuji!,"** a boy with a red hair was waving his hand while running towarda the two of them. **"Oh hey there, Sakuno-chan."** The boy greeted her with a v-sign. **"Hello,** **kikumaru-senpai."** she greeted back, **"I should get going senpai tachi, bye."** she excused herself and left the two.

 **"Fuji let's go,"** Kikumaru said, fuji took a quick glance of sakuno running and then proceeded on his walk to the tennis court.

* * *

 **"Mo...Sakuno, what's up with you?"** Sakuno thought to herself. She was out of the real world, spacing out not realizing that the bell already rung.

 **"Oi sakuno, are you not going to practice?"** asked by her bestfriend, it was then she realized that she have to explain to her captain why she didnt attend the practice earlier. **"Oh yeah, bye tomo-chan."** she then left her and made sure that's she's going to the right way.

She made it in time for practice. **"Ryuzaki-san, why were you absent this lunch practice?"** Her captain asked, **"Sorry buchou, I was going to practice late but I can't find** **my way to the courts."** eventhough it was not that valid excuse, it had happened a lot of times that she wasnt able to attend practice cause she was always lost, her captain already knew that she got no sense of direction but she doesn't tolerates her members.

 **"As a punishment, add 30 more swings."** The captain said, sakuno just nodded and joined the other freshman swinging their rackets.

* * *

On the other hand, tomoka seemed to worry about her bestfriend that she confronted sakuno's grandmother. **"Ryuzaki-sensei,"** She called out to the old woman inside the court watching her team, practice.

 **"Osakada-san, Is there something you need?"** The coach asked when she got out of the court barrier. **"Anou... Sensei, sakuno's been acting weird since last month. I'm getting worried."** she asked in a sad tone.

 **"I see, she must be sad about it. Don't worry, I'll talk to her later."** The coach rest assured tomoka but she wasnt sure was she meant about _"Sad about it"_. **"Thank you** **sensei, I'm going bye."** She excused herself and left the school grounds.

It all began when sakuno gets depressed about someone leaving her behind. First, her parents who always train her into playing tennis suddenly left the country. She was really depressed that she would play tennis so often, almost to the point where she almost gave up. It was 2nd year of her middle school when she started playing seriously again.

Fuji Syusuke was the reason. Her grandmother asked Fuji to accompany and train her to be a better tennis player. Sakuno wanted to have someone to play tennis with her but she can't have, due to her shyness and she didn't join the tennis club. That's why when she met fuji for the first time, she felt at ease,mainly the reason was fuji is so easy to be with. That's when coach ryuzaki asked fuji, cause she knows fuji well. But Fuji was now on his last year of high school and gonna get busy by his studies as well his practice, that coach ryuzaki dismissed him as her granddaughter's personal trainer. She knows that it will break her down but she can't be selfish, knowing fuji's gonna have a hard time.

* * *

Sakuno, on the other hand, finished her practice. She decided to go to her training place at school and played by herself on the wall.

 **"Ugh, Why can't I play properly?!"** She asked herself angrily, **"Your form was good but you bend your knees too much and you should get a haircut."** Sakuno got suprised when someone spoke. **"R-ryoma-kun..."** She was left speechless.

Ryoma thought to himself, why was she calling him using his first name but whatever, his classmates in America calls him by his first name too. **"Anou... Thank you for saving** **me the other day."** She said and bowed to him.

Ryoma can't recall what was she telling about. **"What are you talking about?"** he asked, sakuno jaw dropped. **"Ah he forgot."** Sakuno whispered to herself, **"I'm just** **thankful,"** she said, leaving ryoma confused.

Ryoma didnt really care so he started playing by himself using the wall. Sakuno just watched the boy play himself. _"He's good"_ That's what came into her mind.

" **Anou.. Goodbye, ryoma-kun."** She said then left him there playing since it's getting dark.

By the time she left, ryoma catches the ball with his hand instead using his racket. **"Oh? Now, I remember."** He said, remembering what happened the other day.

 _The day where the prince saved a girl._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakuno, can we talk?"** Her grandma said, they're now having their dinner. Sakuno nodded, **"Do you want to get another personal trainer?"** She asked, sakuno looked up to her.

 **"No need, I'm okay with team practice baa-san. It's just that, I'm still not getting used to it."** Sakuno said, fuji might not be her personal trainer anymore but she thought to herself that she'll not rely on anybody again.

 **"I'm not a kid anymore to get selfish about that kind of thing."** Sakuno added, her grandma was a bit suprised that her granddaughter already starting to grow up. **"I** **guess, I dont have to worry anymore. "** Her grandma sighed with relief.

 **"But, Your bestfriend's getting worried. You should talk to her."** Her grandma added, finishing their dinner.

* * *

 **"Tomoka-chan, I'm sorry."** She said as she reached her bestfriend's seat. **"Saku-chan, I'm glad that you're looking okay."** Tomoka said and hugged sakuno.

 **"I'm really sorry to make you worry."** Sakuno said, tomoka patted her back to give sign that it's really okay. **"Here tomo-chan, a gift."** Sakuno said and hand her a box full of cookies, **"Wahh, thank you saku-chan."** Tomoka said in delight and started eating the cookies made by sakuno.

As lunch break started, Sakuno asked her buchou if she can skip lunch and after class practice. Her buchou gave her permission that it's okay. When classes are over, Sakuno went to a place where she often practices by started playing using the wall as her opponent.

 **"I'm. Not. A. Kid. Anymore!"** She shouted as she hits the ball too powerful that it flew away. **"That was too powerful,I guess?"** She sighed and grab her things to get that ball back.

* * *

On the other hand, the ball landed on someone's face.

 **"That hurts,"** The boy yawned as he rubbed his cheek. The others were suprised that he's been awaken by just a ball hitting him. It was uncommon to wake him up just like that unless the ball had a powerful impact.

 **"Are you okay senpai?"** His kouhai asked him, the boy grabbed the tennis ball that landed on him. The tennis ball made a mark on the boy's face.

 **"Are you looking for this?"** The boy asked in a low volume as he was still sleepy. The others looked around to see who he was talking to and they saw a girl with a twin braid,who has been finding her own tennis ball.

The girl approached them. **"H-hai,"** She said, noticing the mark on his face, she started bowing and apologizing. **"I'm sorry, I.. I didn't mean it."** She said and still apologized.

Sakuno looked around her environment, noticed that there's match happening between a girl and a huge boy with a boy who's just sitting beside him. **"It's seems like, we got another catch."** The boy on the court,who's sitting and his hand on his face, said.

Sakuno can't recall what was happening but she knows that there's a team of tennis player surrounding her and that girl.

" **You pervert gorilla!"** The girl shouted as she served another ball but the huge boy returned it with ease. **"My my, you're disrespecting your ore-sama."** The boy who's acting like a king, said.

 **"Anou... I- I just want my ball back."** Sakuno said, ignoring what that self proclaimed king said. The boy with silvery-grey hair sighed and grabbed sakuno's arm,dragging her to the court. **"Sorry,"** the boy said and left her there.

Sakuno got confused as why she's inside the court.

 **"Anou... E-excuse me.."** She just can't spout the words she needed to say due to nervousness. **"That gorilla, he said that this is his place and we trespassed."** The girl beside her said.

Sakuno's been practicing here and she didnt know someone owned this place. **"Only one point right?!"** The girl shouted and asked the boy acrossed the court. **"I.. I'll b-back** **you up.** " Sakuno said and went to her place, though she doesn't know doubles.

The girl served and always the huge boy was the returning it, they rallied the ball but the huge boy was too strong. The boys have gathered already 2 games while sakuno and the girl can't seem to have a single point.

 **"Anou... C-can you back me up for this plan?"** Sakuno asked the girl, the girl didnt know the plan but she thought that it's okay atleast they can try. Sakuno served the ball with a fast motion but of course it was easy for the huge boy.

 **"Lob it,"** sakuno said to the girl and lobbed the ball, the huge boy was trapped to sakuno's trap and smashed the ball which sakuno's been expecting. Sakuno got into her form.

One boy from the audience with glasses gasped as he know that form.

 _ **"Higuma otoshi,"**_ he blurted out,

Sakuno did the counter successfully but the huge boy ran towards the baseline.

 **"Kabaji, enough."** The self proclaimed king stopped the huge boy named kabaji. The self proclaimed king stood up and made his way out from the court. **"We admit defeat."** He said and went to the other boys. They left the place, leaving the two girls behind.

 **"M-my tennis ball,"** Sakuno sighed as she didnt got her ball back.

 **"That was a good counter."** The girl started the conversation. **"T-thank you, I.. I l-learned it t-through my senpai."** She stuttered as she wasn't good with talk especially if she dont know the person.

 **"I see. I'm Tachibana An, just call me An."** The girl introduced and let out her hand for a handshake. **"I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno, n-nice to meet you An-chan."** Sakuno grabbed her hand for a handshake.

 **"Are you a regular from your school, sakuno-chan?** " An asked, **"I'm not, freshman's not included in the rankings."** Sakuno explained, freshman always picks up the balls and just swing their rackets the whole time.

 **"I see but you're good, shouldn't you be an exception?"** Sakuno was flustered at what An said. **"I'm.. I'm not good enough."** Sakuno said, An gave a confused look but she knew that sakuno's got no confidence at all.

 **"I'm a regular at our team, so with your skills you can definitely be a regular."** An said, An just became a regular this year cause she's now a 2nd year student and can compete in the rankings. **"You're from seigaku, no wonder."** An added, its no wonder why because seigaku been topping all the sports plus their tennis team was one of the seeded team. **"I should get going sakuno-chan, see you later ja!"** She excused herself, now sakuno's left alone.

Sakuno just went home since she was left alone.

* * *

 **"Oshitari, she did one of the counters."** The boy who got hit in the face said and still holding sakuno's ball.

 **"She's quite interesting knowing she's from seigaku."** That oshitari with glasses said, sakuno's uniform says it all that she's a seigaku student.

 _ **"Fuji Syusuke."**_ Oshitari blurted out the name before continuing his walk.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a long time since I last updated because school started and things got busy. I was supposed to update it by july 7 since it was my birthday but I couldn't cause I have school and don't have time to make a new chapter but here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own POT**

 **' ' -Means their talking inside their minds and messages**

* * *

 **"He's so cool!"** The girl in twin pigtail shouted. **"Tomo-chan, lower your voice."** Sakuno said sighing due to her high-spirited friend. They were walking home together and her friend kept telling her on how cool ryoma, beating 2 of the regulars in the tennis team. Deep inside, Sakuno was overwhelmed by ryoma's will to win which something she doesn't acquaired. There's a lot of things she had lost that she needs to regain back.

 **"You're good at tennis, I think you're ready for the rankings."** Tomo stopped walking, **"I'm not good enough and besides I'm a freshman, there's a lot of time for improvement until I can participate."** Sakuno said,

 **"Mo.. ryoma got into the ranking, so will you. There's no such thing as a freshman."** Tomo held her hand, encouraging her. **"Ryoma got the skills and will, I'm not as good as him."** Sakuno said

* * *

Sakuno went to the courts to practice, only to see girls gathering at the bulletin board. **"Oh yeah, today's the day where the participants will be posted"** Sakuno said to herself. She did not bother looking at it cause she knows that she will not be included and besides it's hard to see when there's a pile of girls surrounding it.

 **"Gather up everyone!"** The coach called and everyone manage to stay calm and lined up. **"We have posted the participants and next week will be the ranking. Practice hard, good luck."** She added,

 **"I will now recite the player's name..."** The captain said and mentioned a bunch of 3rd years. **"And the last player, Ryuzaki Sakuno." 'No first years as alwa-'** Sakuno blabbering to her mind when she realized that her name was mentioned. **"Huh?"**

Sakuno stunned at what she heard. **"At the day of the rankings, We will post about your blocks. Let's get the practice going."** and by that the players started to practice but sakuno stood still there. **"Buchou,"** she called out to her captain. **"What is it?"** Her captain asked and secretly amused by sakuno's reaction.

 **"Why me?"** She asked, **"You've got the talent and potential. Show me that you can take a spot, goodluck!"** before leaving sakuno behind, she patted her shoulder. **"Ryuzaki-san, congratulations."** The first years greeted her as if she has already won a regular spot. **"I'll do my best."** Sakuno said but without a hint of sincerity.

They have finished their practice and Sakuno went straight home. -

* * *

 **"NANI?!"** Tomoka shouted snatching student's attention.

 **"Tomo-chan..."** Sakuno sighed in embarassement. **"Sa-chan it's your time to shine! Do you need help in practicing?"** Tomoka insisted, **"That would be nice,"** Sakuno said. They talked about where and when.

All participants have to practice on their own and sakuno decided to practice at back of the school where she usually practice by herself. Little did she know, someone's watching her from somewhere. After minutes of watching her, he decided to show up. He clapped causing sakuno to look behind, **"I heard the news sa-chan."** He said and stopped clapping.

 **"Syusuke-kun, practice's over?"** She asked, practice already started and fuji was there with her. **"I skipped,"** He said making sakuno shocked,

It wasn't very like him to skip practice **"Congratulations, sa-chan."** Fuji said and gave his sweetest smile. **"Thanks but..."** She paused for awhile, **"I don't think I can win a spot."** She continued.

 **"I think so too,"** Sakuno losed hope by her senpai's discouragement. **"Hey, I was just kidding."** Typical fuji, teasing others and be joyed by their reactions. **"Lighten up sa-chan, you can do it."** Fuji encouraging his kouhai.

 **"I'll cheer for you in the rankings just like what you did in our rankings."** He said, **"Really?"** And with that fuji responded with a nod. Sakuno continued her practice while fuji was mentoring her for awhile. Sakuno was so happy that she managed to boost her confidence up.

The days went on until saturday morning has arrived. The sound of the alarm clock filling all over the room. Sakuno got out of the bed and went to get ready for today's event. After the fuss, she grabbed her things and bid goodbye to her grandma.

 **"Mou.. What's taking her so late?"** Sakuno thought while checking her watch. It's almost 11 and It's been an hour since the said meetup time.

Her phone rang and she immediately answered the call. **"Sakuno, I'm really sorry. I have to look over my brothers till mom gets back. I'm sorry, I wasn't able to message you cause my brother won't let me have my phone. I'm rea-."** And the line got cut off, probably the baby brother's fault. **"Guess, I'll be alone."** with that she sighed, she proceeded to practicing.

She practiced rallying by herself using a wall and tried to return it in the same spot. She eventually succeded and got tired from all the rallying. She opened her bento full of delicious food. She was startled when a ball passed by at her, bounced to the tree behind her. "I'm sorry to shock you." A boy approached,

He then went to pick up the tennis ball. Sakuno eyed the boy, analysing where she had seen him. 'That hair,' She thought of the boy who dragged her inside the court. **'Trouble again'** She sighed and was going to get her things so that she can run away from this place but was interrupted. **"You're that student from seigaku,"** he said,

Sakuno cursed at her mind. **"H-hai,"** she responded. He checked out sakuno and he noticed that she was going to leave already, **"No worries, they're not here."** He said, knowing that she's scared of being involved in some sort of trouble.

 **"Am I that obvious?"** Sakuno asked but apologized afterwards. **"I'm sorry for what have happe-"** the boy got cut off when a boy suddenly appeared, looking for someone. **"Oi, What's taking yo-"**

The new boy paused at what he saw, **"except for him,"** The silvery boy said, **"Who is he/she?"** Sakuno and the new boy asked, Sakuno sorted it out that he hasn't seen the boy with them that day.

 **"Oh yeah, you weren't present that day hiyoshi."** The silver-haired boy said, but that hiyoshi was still clueless.

 **"She's the girl that oshitari-senpai has taken a liking."** Sakuno redden at the sudden information she heard. **"Oh by the way, I'm ootori choutarou and he's hiyoshi wakashi. We're the regulars from Hyotei gakuen."** Ootori introduced,

Sakuno was shocked to hear that they were from hyotei, the prestigeous school. **"I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno from Seigaku, Nice to meet you."** Sakuno introduced and bowed to the two. **"By the surname, Are you perhaps the granddaughter?"** Hiyoshi asked,

Who wouldn't asked, like coach ryuzaki was known for her coaching skill since it has been more than 30 years of coaching. **"Yes I am,"** She said, **'No wonder'** The guys thought.

 **"Can we have a game set?"** She blurted without thinking, **"I'm sorry it's too sudden,"** She added, **"Sure why not? I would like to have a match with someone who got oshitari-senpai's attention."** Hiyoshi said, kinda excited to test out the girl's ability.

They proceeded to the courts and hiyoshi insisted that sakuno will serve first. She decided to go with a flat serve and aimed at the center to decrease the risk of having fault. For hiyoshi, he got it quickly but sakuno managed to take a score from the baseline when he went to the net.

 **"15-love,"** Ootori announced from the referee's chair. The game went on until the score was 3-5, hiyoshi in lead. They were just rallying without any use of techniques, ootori was amused that sakuno can keep up. The game score was tied and if hiyoshi win this one then we know the winner but if sakuno can take the score then another chance for sakuno to win. Hiyoshi smashed the ball to see the higuma otoshi of hers but unknown to her hiyoshi was an aggressive baseliner so, higuma otoshi won't work and of course, he got a teammate who can also do the counter.

As expected, Sakuno went for the counter while hiyoshi was still in the middle of the court. As she let go of the counter, she noticed that hiyoshi already was in the baseline. Hiyoshi got it with ease, Sakuno panicked and got the ball but went to the net. **"3-6, hiyoshi wins."** Ootori announced,

 **"That was a good game, you've got the ability."** Hiyoshi praised sakuno, **"You've got me there,"** Sakuno said, realizing that he was an aggressive baseliner when hiyoshi kept on going to the net to keep his identity.

 **"You still wanna play?"** Ootori asked, concerning about the girl's stamina. **"Yeah but I think, I should rest for a few minutes."** Sakuno said and went to drink water. Sakuno checked her phone and received an email from the captain. **'How was everyone's practice? Don't force yourself to practice too much, No one would to like to be excluded in the rankings. Take a rest tomorrow and we'll see each other at monday. Goodluck everyone!'**

How sweet of the captain to say an encouragement, that was most likely her charm.

After a few minutes of break, they started to play with sakuno's service. Rather than using a flat serve, she went for a slice serve. Sakuno got the point easily but she knows that he's testing her out. Sakuno tried to be observant, to be able to figure someone's style. She wasn't that observant in her 1st play, making her thought that hiyoshi was a serve and volley player.

Sakuno managed to take the 1st game and it was now, ootori's hit a very fast serve and sakuno just stood there, shocked by the boy's serve. It wasn't his technique but a practice of speed. He hit another serve, **'It's faster'** She thought and tried to return it but it was too fast for her to handle He hit another serve but with the same speed making sakuno to easily adjust and was able to return but ootori took the score. That was when sakuno kinda realized that he's a serve and volley player which she doesn't like.

She's more like a counterpuncher (adapting fuji's play style) and sometimes an all-rounder (Parent's play style) Ootori took the game without sakuno being able to get a score. The game went on and sakuno kept on returning the balls to the baseline. 'Counterpuncher' Ootori thought,

 **"4-5, ootori leads."** Hiyoshi announced, it turned out to be a close game with scores just beside each other. **"Ikkyu... nyu... kon,"** with that, Ootiri used his scud serve without any fail.

 **'It's faster than the usual'** Sakuno panicked, He used the same serve but got fault, for it touched the net. **'Damnit'** He cursed, he hasn't yet mastered it. He tried it again and it was successful, sakuno tried to return it but she was too slow.

Sakuno took a score by ootori's mistake, getting a double fault. **"Are you okay?"** Sakuno asked from acrossed, **"Yeah, It happens to be a diffucult serve for me."** He responded, sakuno didn't replied back and continued the game. **"6-4, Ootori wins."** The game ended, sakuno lost 2 games at once.

 **"I'm never gonna win,"** she muttered, **"Losing doesn't mean you can't win, it's a stepping stone to achieve a win in the near future."** Ootori adviced,

 **"And besides you manage to take games from us, maybe we're just a one or two steps ahead of you."** Hiyoshi continued. **"Ootori-san and Hiyoshi-san, thanks for the help."** She said and bowed as a respect. **"Say are you a regular from your team?"** Ootori asked,

 **"No but I'll do my best to take a spot in our upcoming rankings."** She said having the will to win. **"Goodluck on that,"** They both said, **"Thanks,"** she smiled and it seems to struck the two boys,

 **'She's pretty'** The both of them stared at her. **"Anou... I should get going, Thanks again."**

She excused and left since it's already getting dark. -

* * *

 **"Are you ready?"** Her bestfriend asked,

 **"Hai!"** she responded a bit cheerful.


	4. ALERT

Hey guys! It's been a year since I published this fanfic of mine. I decided to leave it here as it is because I'll be making a similar story to this one. Once I published the new story, I will delete this one, a signal that I released it. So stay tuned hahaha.

Ps. I will be doing a revision in the chapters here so y'all might see that chapter to the new one.


End file.
